Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting systems, and more particularly, to dock pile lighting systems with adjustable diameter lighting sources for a wide range of shapes and diameters and its peripheral devices.
Description of the Related Art
Applicant is not aware of any lighting systems for dock piles suggesting the novel features of the present invention, and specifically no dock pile lighting systems with adjustable diameter lighting sources for a wide range of shapes and diameters having peripheral devices.